I've created a monster
by Jess729
Summary: Ianto is a fan of the show Sherlock and Jack gets an introduction. Not really a crossover fic, as it doesn't involve the plot or characters of Sherlock (other than one very small mention of something from S1:E1, which could be considered a spoiler for that episode). If you think it needs to be recategorized as a crossover, let me know! Rated M for the future.


Jack stretched and rolled over, finding the bed empty. The smell of coffee made him smile and he slowly began to get up and start the day. It was rare for both of them to have the day off, but Ianto was always an early riser and wouldn't sleep in.

Entering the kitchen, Jack stopped and leaned against the door frame, enjoying the scene before him. Ianto sat at the table, back to the door, writing in his journal. Jack leaned against the back of his chair, scanning the page over his shoulder he realized it was not Ianto's journal but a notebook.

"Sherlock? As in Holmes? I never knew you liked those old stories." Ianto jumped, not realizing Jack was behind him, and quickly closed the notebook.

Ianto looked up at Jack, quickly turning away again, embarrassed, "I read the complete works of Conan Doyle when I was younger. I would... escape into books, spending a lot of time at the library." He snuck a look back up at Jack. "But I could never really fully immerse in the world of Sherlock Holmes. I mean, it's set in Victorian London, not exactly relatable to a teenage boy from Newport."

Jack started making breakfast for the two men, smiling to himself while listening to his normally reticent lover.

Ianto, gaining confidence, related finding a television show that adapted Conan Doyle's works into modern times. "It's brilliant, Jack, you would love it!"

Jack smirked, listening to Ianto's exuberant description of the show. "You don't think we get enough crime mysteries in our lives, Ianto? I mean, it's kinda what we do... but with more aliens."

Setting plates with scrambled eggs on the table, Jack sat down. "And what was that you were writing?" Ianto suddenly became very interested in his breakfast and refused to make eye contact. "Ianto?"

"I was writing stories based on the show. It's called fan fiction."

"And what do you do with the stories you write?"

"You can post them online for others to read, or just write them for yourself. I've never posted them online myself, I'm too afraid of the comments. Ugh, trolls."

"I could tell you some stories about trolls that would curl your hair."

"Not those trolls, Jack."

***********TW**************

Later that evening they settled in to watch a movie, it was their date night after all. Ianto pressed play and the show Sherlock began. Jack looked over at Ianto with a bemused look but said nothing. He quickly attempted to distract Ianto, trailing a fingertip up and down his arm, without success. Jack gave up with a small huff and resigned himself to pay attention to the screen.

Ianto felt the sofa shift beside him and looked over to see Jack sitting forward, at the edge, eyes locked on the screen. Ianto grinned to himself. They were near the end of the first episode; the taxi driver had Sherlock at the school. Ianto remembered his first time watching the dramatic scene and loved that Jack was as enthralled as he was.

The episode ended and Ianto sat back against the couch, turning slightly to face Jack. Jack kept staring at the screen, unblinking, as the credits rolled. After a moment Jack turned to Ianto, "Can we watch the next one now? Please?" Ianto had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the begging look he was getting from Jack but promptly pressed the button to start the next episode.

***********TW*************

The next morning Ianto groaned and fumbled around for the blaring alarm clock. Jack kept him up half the night watching the entire first season of Sherlock. Ianto had to put his foot down to prevent him from starting in Season Two and to make him come to bed.

_I've created a monster,_ he thought.

TBC.

AN: I thought of this story after waking up. It popped into my head and I typed it into my phone before it disappeared. I thought it was all very tongue in cheek (and very meta! I mean, writing a fanfiction about fictional characters writing fanfiction? Really brain?). I hope you enjoy! Please comment, but be gentle, it's my first time. :)


End file.
